lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sho Marufuji
Sho may appear to be weak and meager but he actually does have a backbone and doesn't take shit from anyone. Before he never really used to lash or fight back when others mistreated him but as he became older, he got tired of being looked down on and thus started standing up for himself. Although he tends to do it in a way that many recognize as being "ghetto", a stereotypical phrase that is often referred to how African Americans talk. This also shows that Sho enjoys watching a lot of American movies with black people in them. And no one knows why that is. He will also stick up for those he cares about as well as anyone else. Much like Judai, he loves the game of duel monsters and is pretty good at it, showing confidence in his ability to be able to defeat his opponents. He enjoys hanging around Judai Yuki, who is his childhood friend, looking up to him as another brother even though he has an older brother named Ryo Marufuji. The sight of a pretty girl, immediately falling head over heels in love with them without knowing them, also easily captivates him. He also does this with duel monster cards that are female. But he has sense long past grown out of his falling for the first pretty girl he sees phase and is committed to being with his high school girlfriend, Dallas Knight. Due to his short stature, people have tended to push him around for the majority of his life and for the longest time, Sho would allow this to bother him and believe himself to be inferior and weak. He has in a sense overcome this aspect of thinking low of himself and ultimately has managed to start standing up for himself when others attempt to put him down. However, usually the things he tends to say ends up with him getting into trouble in the end. He has been in physical fights before when he was a child and while he never won any of them, fighting for Sho is enough to prove that he doesn't take crap from anyone. At the same time it also proves that he can't fight worth a damn but that doesn't stop him from trying to keep others off of his back. Another disadvantage to his height is many girls often overlooked him because they viewed him as a little boy rather than treating him as the age he really is. It irritated the hell out of him and made him realize just how different he and his brother Ryo really are from one another. For his brother is able to attract girls in ways that Sho has never been able to though he does realize that this is not something Ryo does intentionally for himself as girls flock to him all on their own. Sho does care very much about his brother Ryo but dislikes being put down by him because of his kind and energetic nature that Ryo believes makes him "too kind" to be a duelist. Sho strives to overcome that logic by sharpening his dueling skills in order to prove to his brother that he is a strong duelist but he has a long way to go in proving that. Their brotherly relationship is estranged because they are treated differently by others, him being considered weak compared to his brother who is strong. Sho also has watched too many American movies and has a tendency to act "ghetto" out of context just for the sake of laughs and because he believes it makes him look cool. However, his friends feel otherwise about it and Judai is normally the one telling him to stop because he doesn't look or sound right acting that way. Appearance Syrus is 5’2” with gray eyes that are positioned between the three bangs closets to his face along with a pair of round-lens glasses and blue hair (of a lighter tint than his brother's) is sectioned in three layers. His has a pale skin complexion but not a very muscular build due to his size so he has little to no muscle at all. He used to wear an old boys uniform from his previous school that is an allover dark blue uniform with a long sleeved jacket (he wears it zipped up), dark blue pants, white long sleeved oxford shirt and white sneakers. For casual attire, he usually wears jeans and sneakers with short-sleeved shirts that have some sort of printed logo on them that’s supposed to be ‘funny’ or ‘quirky’. History Shoichi Marufuji, Sho for short, is the younger brother of Ryo Marufuji who is famous for not only his intelligence in his studies but exceptional dueling skills. For this reason, he spent a few years attending a dueling prep school in the states (the very same school that Fubuki Tenjoin went to), and left around the same time he had. Eventually Ryo returned to Tsukuba Academy as a junior briefly while doing dual enrollment at Todai University at the same time. Compared to him, Sho had always been pegged as the weakest brother that will never amount or excel at anything int he future. Even as a young boy, Sho was viewed weaker and inferior to Ryo himself. It was due to his friendship with his childhood friend Judai Yuki that he was able to overcome a lot of the self-doubt that he had and stand up for himself. Like his older brother, Sho loves to duel as well but their decks are completely different from one another. Sho uses a roid deck while Ryo uses his cyber dragons. Ryo was the one who'd taught Sho how to play the game when they were younger but lost to him many times. Judai was the one that helped him get better and he became more confident in playing the game as well as defeating his opponents but he avoids as much as possible to cause any of his opponents pain. An example of this is when he was eight years old and he had forfeited a duel when one of his classmates was in tears, despite the fact that victory was his if he'd played the card that his brother had given him which was "Power Bond". Because of that, Ryo considered his younger brother to be too kind of a duelist. He looks up to Judai as brother for he enjoys his company and in a way, he reminds him of his real brother and how he taught him how to play the game. Sho unfortunately lacks the ability to do a lot of things that Ryo is able to. For example, he attracts the attention of many girls (not intentionally), and Sho is unable to do this without girls looking down on him and considering him to be nothing but a timid little boy. Ryo makes exceedingly far better grades in any class he's ever took while Sho didn't. At best, his grades were average but he has actually made A's and B's in different classes. Majority of time he would make C's and B's but only if he slacks off and doesn't put any effort into his work. This makes him similar to Judai who is also considered a slacker. He's slept in class, daydreams about girls, and falls in love with the first pretty girl he sees. This affection only lasts temporarily since he knows what girls think of him. He doesn't do this as much as he used to since having met his girlfriend Dallas Knight who is a long time friend of Asuka Tenjoin, a girl whom Sho himself has crushed on before but knew that because of her popular status and beauty, he had no chance with her. He didn't settle for Dallas as many would believe. He actually is really fond of her, which has raised his confidence quite a bit during his time at Tsukuba Academy. Many still expect him to live up to his brother's expectations but Sho prefers to stay and be himself rather than trying to be his brother. He'd rather work hard at proving to his brother that he can amount to something rather than sitting around feeling sorry for himself and listening to everyone compare the two of them to one another. Sho has come to terms with the fact that he'll never be as good as his brother long ago but he possesses the drive and determination to prove he can be just as good at anything if he sets his mind to it. Sho dreams of making it to the Pro Dueling Leagues someday once he graduates from college. Until that time comes, he's set himself on dabbling in a small career involving Robotics Engineering, more specifically at dealing with the software aspect of the profession. He has a love of games since he is a big kid at heart and has only dabbled a little bit with computers during his time at Tsukuba so he decided to do something with it by going for a degree. He didn't think he would pass the entrance exam to Todai University but swore to himself that if he didn't he would try again or try at another university that will accept him. He made a barely passing score but it was enough to gain him entrance and he couldn't have been more excited about it. He finally did something for himself and it felt good. Ryo, although may not have openly told him, but he is proud that Sho made it into college. He'll never forget the fun and the weirdness he's been part of at Tsukuba Academy, showing that he isn't a stranger to those who possess powers as he is aware that Judai is able to do magic and has also formed a pactio with Manjoume Jun. Occasionally, he'll tease his best friend about any hidden feelings he may have for him but it is usually out of pure fun to get a reaction out of Judai who immediately denies any romantic feelings towards Manjoume. As for him and Kenzan, the two of them have settled their differences and become better friends with one another. They fight a lot less compared to before but occasionally they will still butt heads in terms of whom is more of a friend to Judai or they will fight each other. That brings up another interesting topic, fighting. Sho cannot fight worth a damn and has tried so many times because he likes to prove he doesn't take shit from anyone and often breaks into "ghetto mode" where he starts talking like a black person when he is indeed NOT BLACK. This side of himself stems from watching too many African American based movies and no one knows why he enjoys watching these movies. Sho does it sometimes out of context for no reason at all, mainly for the sake of thinking it's funny. His mouth has gotten him landed into detention on a lot of different occasions. That just shows that he'll stand up to anyone who tries to belittle him or his friends. May not be able to fight but that doesn't stop him from trying. Overall, Sho had done his hardest to make it through school without being left behind and has proven that he can overcome his own demons and insecurities and come out on top. He's still dating his high school girlfriend Dallas and the two of them are attending Todai University together. Sho also managed to land a job at the Tokyo Dome as a Robotics Software Engineer and the job allows him to gain credits towards his grades in the classes he's taking for his major. He's still estranged with his brother as far as closeness is concerned but had been asked by his parents to try and do better by being more close to Ryo so that is what he's trying to do. He is unaware of his brother's medical condition as Ryo hasn't made it known to anyone except his and Sho's parents but there is the off chance that when he does find out, he'll blow a gasket due to Ryo not saying anything in the beginning. Typical Sho but it proves that he does care about his brother's well-being. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Ryo Marufuji Coming Soon! Dallas Knight Coming Soon! Sho Gallery Syrus truesdale.png shomarufuji.jpeg Sho's Deck List Vehicroid Deck Cyberdark Vehicroid Deck Trivia *A running gag is whenever Sho becomes anger, he starts using African American slang which makes a lot of his friends remind him that he is not black. *Unlike his anime counterpart, Sho's manga counterpart is better and more confident at dueling. He's excepted that he won't be as strong as his brother but rather wishes to prove that he can be a good duelist without having to resort to hurting others in the process. Also See *Judai Yuki *Dallas Knight *Kenzan Hassleberry *Ryo Marufuji